A Change?
by loveyouforeverxx
Summary: 2 best friends but could it be more? I know it seems like theres a million different stories like this but trust me there will be a few twists and turns in this journey :
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So this is my FIRST EVER FAN FIC! I really hope yu guys like this :D please review && ill make a twitter at some point during the next few days. Well anyways go look at my profile & it will explain why I write the way I write and all that. Im mainly write drama & drama & oh yeah drama lol well anyways on to the story I hope you all like it **

_**Sonny POV**_

_**I woke up in a familiar room, it was all blue. It was Daniel's room. Daniels my boyfriend of 2 years & we have had our rough patches to say the least. He's cheated on me a few times but for some reason I forgave him. I told him that if it happens again I'm done. I cant go through that pain again it hurts too much. I looked over my shoulder to see him still sleeping; ha I guess I wore him out last night. I quietly reached for my iPhone. **_

_**3 missed calls from CHAD 2 text messages from CHAD 1 from JAY my brother.**_

_**Chad and I have a kinda confusing relationship I've had a crush on him since I've known him which is my entire life. Our moms our like best friends. Chad doesn't seem like he wants to be in a relationship but I want one with him soo bad! I know it sounds bad cuz im with Daniel but I don't think he truly cares about me. I think im more or less with him so I have a fuck buddy. I keep telling him I really don't think we should be in a actual relationship but he wont hear it. I don't really wanna be in a relationship right now. I'm a cheerleader & my grades are awesome. Its hard to handle everything & he wants to spend soo much time together its too hard to try to balance everything. I unlocked my phone and started to text Chad. **_

**Sorry I missed yur txt last night I came over to Dan's & well yu know lol ;P & ended up crashing here. **

_**I sent the message and locked my phone and crawled over to Dan. I was laying in his arms at this point & I just feel guilty at this point. I know we shouldn't be together. His phone buzzed so I reached over to grab it.. I guess I woke him up cuz as I was crawling over him he sat up and pushed me on the bed. **_

"What are you doin babe?" _**He asked me kinda mad. Its kinda weird he got that mad over me going towards his phone he goes thro my phone all the time! Everythings running thro my mind right now.**_ "Your phone was going off so I was gonna see what it was." _**I tried to explain**_. "Don't go thro my phone sexy k?" _**He kissed my lips shortly grabbed his phone & walked out the room.**_ _**I got up off his bed and started to get dressed. I wanna leave right now. Theres something going on with him and I'm not too sure what it is. My phone started to buzz it was a text message from Chad. **_

**Meet me outside in 10 I'm on my way right now-CDC**

_**I replied quickly with k. When I finally finished getting dressed I headed to Dan's living room. Yeah I know its kinda odd having a boyfriend that has his own apartment but that's what you get when your boyfriends 3 years older than you & in college. I heard him outside the door talking on the phone. His walls are way too thick the only thing I made out was him saying "**_**I know I miss you too" **_**and **_**"Maybe tonight". **_**I wasn't sure what to make out of it. I heard him unlocking the door so I quickly ran back to the couch. **_

"**Where are you goin?" **_**He asked me as he looked in his refrigerator. I really don't wanna start any shit with him right now. My head hurts & I'm super tired. **_

"**Uh Chad's gonna come grab me. I'm going home." **_**Suddenly he looked at me with a cold stare. Its actually kinda scary. **_

"**Why is he picking you up! Your mom bought you a car!"**_** He practically screamed at me. I'm beyond scared at this point. He has NEVER acted like this! I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I slowly got up at walked towards the door. With the calmest voice I could speak with I said**_

"**I'm going home. Call me after you figure out what is going on with you." **_**And with that I ran out. I'm so scared right now what the fuck is wrong with him right now? Thankfully Chad was already out there. That's a quick ass ten minutes! I got in the passenger side of his car trying to hide all my emotions I'm just so confused at this point I don't know what to do. Chad pulled out and started to head to my house.**_

"**So uh thanks for picking me up. I just wanna get home"**_** I said lying well I'm not technically lying I'm just not fully telling the truth. **_

"**I****would have thought you would have wanted to stay all day." **

"**No I'm just tired I have homework & laundry to do." **_**OMG I wanna be home right now soo bad! I hate lying but if Chad found out how he was acting he would have killed him! Please hurry up!**_

"**Oh okay? Um I'm gonna drop you off at your house & go to work and then I'll pick you up for the party tonight?" **_** Oh shit I forgot about that. I wonder if Daniels gonna be there? Hmm in all honesty I don't want him there. Is it bad I said that? I honestly think the relationship is over. Ehhh fuck I don't wanna think about this right now! **_

"**yeah that works" **_**omg thankfully hes pulling infront of my hosue I wanna go home and sleep! I thanked him and went in my house. Another note from my mom; basically shes gone again. Woopdey effin doo! I quickly made myself up to my room & layed in my bed. This is gonna be an interesting night. I looked to my left & seen a pic of me and chad from when I was 7 he was 8. We have always been best friends. I slowly started to fall asleep. I have way too much on my mind  
>_<strong>_

Anyway I hoped yu all liked the first chapter! any ideas feel free to mssg me! Follow me on twitter loveyoufanfic

Please review I'll update as soon as I can! Pinky promise :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah okay I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but anyway I hope I get more soon cause if not I will just stop the story & I don't wanna do that! Holy shit I feel like my mother -_- damn it. Lol anyway ive been kinda busy with drama again lucky me annyyywaayyy heres chapter 2:**

**Sonny Pov:**

_**I woke up and looked at my clock it read 7:49PM holy hell I slept in big time! I knew automatically to look at my phone to see if Daniel texted me and of course 7 text messages all from him great! All the messages basically said why aren't you calling me back, why aren't you responding to me, why are you too busy with chad. Omg this is too much. I responded quickly saying 'Sorry I fell asleep, hoping in the shower then going out tonight talk to you later'. I knew it was a mistake but at this point I didn't care! He's soo fuckin annoying! I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. There is sooo much food here I just don't know what to eat. I saw on the fridge we had a Chinese menu. My mom left her credit card with me so why the hell not? I called an ordered a order of General Tso's Chicken with fried rice & some cheese fried wontons. I grabbed the vodka out of the cabinet and drank almost the whole bottle until my food got here I ate and decided to take a shower. I started to get dressed & decided on a short jean skirt with a black cami and this cute dark grey hoodie looking thing but it was soo lite. I straightened my hair and slipped my flip flops on. I looked at my phone and seen another text from Dan. I ignored the text and called him. He answered after the fourth ring. **_

"**hello**_**?" I asked**_

"**Whats up" **_**he said kind of out of breath. **_

"**You're the one texting me? Obviously somethings up." **_**I sat on my bed waiting for his reply**_**.**

"**Oh yeah who are you goin out with tonight? Where are you going?" **_**I knew he was going in another room cause I heard the door shut. **_

"**Um I 'm going to a party with a lot of people?" **_**I didn't wanna specifically say that it was Chad's party. I knew it would just be another argument. I finally decided to**_** say " Who are you with?" **_** I honestly think he mentally froze.**_

"**No one. Anyway, do you want me to come tonight?" **_**This is gonna sound fucked up.**_

"**No**_**" I replied**_**. **

"**Ok fine" **_**he hung up on me. Wow. He's soo mature. Whatever. I need to have fun tonight & I honestly cant do that with him around. I looked at the clock 10:38PM I guess I'll head out.**__**I got to Chad's house pretty quickly. I seen him he was drunk.**_

"**Hey sexy" **_**He greeted me and kissed me on my neck. **_**"Hey handsome" **_**I replied wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tight. Oh my god he smells fuckin amazing! I led him to dance for a little bit. I wasn't sure what song came on but I got in front of him put my ass in his crotch and started to grind on him. Its not like I'm cheating on Daniel I'm dancing with my best friend who I might kinda like more than a friend? We danced drank & just chilled with everyone for a few hours. Everyone started to leave. Chad was even more drunk. I led him up to his bedroom when everyone finally left and got him in bed. He looked up at me. **_

"**Sonny why don't you just stay here tonight. I just don't want you driving and I really don't wanna be here alone. You can borrow some of my basketball shorts to sleep in. Please" **_**he was basically begging me to stay. I went to his closet grabbed a pair of basketball shorts threw them on and laid next to him. It's not like I'm fucking him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I feel so safe and content like this. When Dan does it I just feel eww. I could feel Chad kissing my neck again. God our relationship is too fucking confusing! I slowly fell asleep next to Chad. **_

**Soooo like hate love? Please Review I'll update asap and like I said follow me on twitter & if you have idea's feel free to message me them! K bye **


End file.
